extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Render
Render is a Skakdi and a former member of the Dark Hunters. History Early Life Originally, Render was a wanderer on his home island of Zakaz, so not much is known about him. However, the Makuta of Zakaz, Spiriah, began experimenting on the Skakdi, and gave them several powers. Render was given the power to adapt to his surroundings, limited control over the element of Iron, and plasma vision. He later wound up in the service of the Skakdi warlord Nektann for unknown reasons. Later on, Render was sent on a mission by Nektann to find the Spear of Knowledge. He was attacked by a unknown white being in the attempt. Render was able to defeat him easily, though was knocked out by another powerful being. These two beings happened to be Dark Hunters, who brought Render back to the Dark Hunter base on Odina to face the judgment of their leader, the Shadowed One. Dark Hunters Later, Render was woken by a Dark Hunter named "Ancient", who proceeded inform Render of his current location. Render was then escorted by Ancient to one of Odina's arenas. Upon arriving, Render was forced to battle another Dark Hunter named Nidhiki. If he won, he would be allowed to join the Dark Hunters. If he lost, however, he would be killed by The Shadowed One. After a heated fight, Render managed to defeat Nidhiki, though was unable to kill him under The Shadowed One's orders. He was then motioned by The Shadowed One to come to his chamber, where he promised to answer his questions. There, The Shadowed One managed convinced Render to join the Dark Hunters. Shortly after joining, Render was sent on his first mission. He was ordered to locate the legendary Kanohi Ignika, and give it to the Dark Hunters. He was told to travel to Metru Nui, where he would travel to the lowest section of the Archives, which would reveal a tunnel that would lead up to the surface of Aqua Magna where Voya Nui was positioned. He was then given a small boat by Ancient, and sent Render to Metru Nui. Unfortunately, Render got lost, and found himself sailing around the Matoran Universe for a month. Eventually, he arrived on the coast of Metru Nui, though much to his surprise, found the entire city deserted. As ordered, he traveled to the lowest section of the Archives, where he was attacked by a wild group of thirty Rahkshi, though defeated them using his plasma vision. He then reached the tunnel, and traveled to the island above and headed south. There, he dove in Black Waters and collapsed, due to the large amounts of water pressure. He then awoken by a multi-armed, reptilian creature named "Proto-Beast". Render was about to attack Proto-Beast, when he fired some type of Rahi. The Rahi attached itself to Render, and forced him into unconsciousness. The Pit Render later recovered, though found himself being dragged by a strange being named Mezahk. Render managed to break free of Mezahk's grip, though found himself unable to adapt to fighting underwater. After receiving a brief beating from Mezahk, the pair continued their journey, and headed to Proto-Beast's cave. Render would start to train in the ways of underwater combat for hundreds of years. When he had finally mastered all forms of combat, he was recruited as a servant in Proto-Beast's undersea empire. However, Render eventually started planning to betray Proto-Beast and escape the Pit. He found his opportunity when he was sent to recruit a group of Zyglak into Proto-Beast's army. He then arrived at the Cord, and entered it. Much to his surprise, the Cord was not completely filled with water, and when Render was exposed to the air, his adaption power began to stall due to being so used to the waters of the Pit, resulting in Render almost suffocating. After his body had finally adapted, Render spotted a group of Zyglak, and fought them. After defeating them using his plasma vision, Render continued to travel through the Cord. After digging his way out of the Cord, Render found himself on the island of Voya Nui. Voya Nui Whilst exploring the island, Render came across a Skakdi of Fire, and ambushed him. In response, the Skakdi hit Render with his laser vision, which gave him a massive headache. The then introduced d itself as Hakann, and offered an alliance between himself and Render. Render agreed, and the pair began planning how to get the Kanohi Ignika. Hakann the told Render to remain at a certain part of the island until Hakann signaled him to come with him and get the Mask of life. Eventually, Render decided to leave his post after witnessing a huge explosion coming from the Green Belt. There he witnessed Hakann and Thok battle the remaining Piraka and the Toa Inika. After the battle ended, Render followed the Piraka until they stopped to face the Inika at the Lava Chamber Gate. Once both the Piraka and the Inika had departed for the chamber containing the Mask of Life, Render decided to set up a post near the remains of the Lava Chamber Gate, believing Hakann would retrieve the Ignika and find him. After waiting for some time, Render began suspecting something had gone wrong with Hakann's plan. He then witnessed the Piraka and Toa Inika chasing the Ignika, which seemed to be flying away from both groups. Render then spotted Hakann, and attempted to grab his attention, though Hakann purposely ignored him. Suspicious, Render followed the Piraka to Voya Nui's lagoon in time to witness the Ignika dive into the surroundings seas of the Pit, followed closely by Toa Hahli. With the Ignika gone, and wirh nothing to keep him on Voya Nui any further, Render decided to steal a boat, in order in order to sail back to Odina. Before he could leave the island, however, Render was attacked and rendered unconscious by a Dark Hunter sent to retrieve him. Return Render woke up to find himself in The Shadowed One's chamber.The Shadowed One was about to kill him when Render said he knew where the Mask of Life was.He let Render live and was sent to his room escorted by "Ancient".Render was paired with Dark Hunter codenamed "Silence".After another mission was over; Odina was very unusual.Dark Hunters were scrambling every where.Render asked a nearby Dark Hunter what was going on; he told him the Dark Hunters were going to invade Xia. Along the way, a Toa of Water and four-armed being carrieing something covered by a cloth appeared.The Toa of Water broke up the argument between The Shadowed One and a Toa of Air.The Toa of Air dissappeared and reappeared with five other Toa.The next thing Render knew the Toa of Water fired a water blast at the three Dark Hunters next to him, knocking them overboard.The Toa of Water turned her back on The Shadowed One and said something to the other Toa.The four-armed being lifted the cloth to reveal a mutated Zaktan in a globe.The 6 Toa disapeared with Zaktan.The Toa of Water and the four-armed being left too.Render could see Xia coming into view.They arrived and were deployed to capture Xia. Render awoke from his past story, saw "Ancient", and followed him.Render hid in an alley and saw "Ancient" find and talk to The Shadowed One.Render noticed that The Shadowed One was sitting by a dead male Vortixx.Render witnessed "Ancient" get disinigrated by The Shadowed One.He ran to the Dark Hunter camp and ducked in a dark alley.Render reasoned that he coud'nt tell the other Dark Hunters.He snuck to the other side of Xia and stole a boat.He left Xia to start a new life. A New Life Render was sailing away from Xia, to his destination Zakaz.A large icycle, was lodged into his small boat and began to sink.He aimed and fired his Laser Sword, at the enemy ship, but a giant glacier formed in front of him.The laser bounced off and hit Render.The blast created a large hole in his armor and the force knocked him overboard. ''The Kingdom'' In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro failed to save Mata Nui in time, and most of the surviving inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the island of Mata Nui. After the Kingdom was established, Render wished to receive praise and respect from the rest of the Kingdom's inhabitants. Believing he could become famous if he found a Makuta who had survived Mata Nui's death, Render traveled past the Light Barriers in order to search for a surviving Makuta. Unfortunately, Render encountered a Makuta named Xenox, who proceeded to kill Render. Abilities and Traits Render carries a Laser Sword in his right hand and an Acid Claw in his left hand.Render also has the ability to adjust to his surroundings.He is also equipped with plasma vision.Render is very cruel, mean, and cunning. He loves to fight even if it's a lost cause. Stats Strength:14 Agility:11 Toughness:13 Mind:15 Trivia *Unlike his Laser Sword, Render's acid claw is a part of his body. *Render was Nektann's most "trusted" soldier. *Render is immune to the pit (thanks to his power to adjust to his surroundings). *Render hates Ehlek because he nearly killed him. *In The Pit, Render was almost always ambushed on missions. *Render has met Hakann before. *Render Building Instructions. *Render wasn't given a codename unlike most Dark Hunters. Appearences *Render's Blog (first appearence) *Divided we Fall *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui (non-canon) Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Kaper Category:For OOMAS